


Depression

by Cider



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cider/pseuds/Cider
Summary: 当Demar说他有抑郁症





	Depression

**Author's Note:**

> 无语又被lofter屏蔽了，干脆直接传ao3了

Demar DeRozan并没有“亲口”告诉过Stephen Curry他有抑郁症这件事情。  
对此Curry感到很恼火。他的确察觉到很久了，他的男朋友有一点不太对头。但是他一直以为那只是普通的篮球压力，不管你多大牌，这种事情总归还是有一点的嘛。而且DeRozan平时就是有点严肃，偶尔输球以后摆个苦瓜脸并不是什么会让他感到特别不正常的地方，赛后和他发短信打电话明明还在努力地调情。另外，长期的分隔两地也让他难以频繁地照看他的男友，偶尔的见面，大多数时候也只有情不自禁。休赛期说是休赛期，其实他们的活动还是忙到根本没有多少时间可以腻在一起。  
不过，他觉得有Lowry在，Demar怎么看也不像是心情会压抑的人啊。  
直到他看到那条Twitter才意识到，哦，原来自己的男友还有抑郁症啊，这可真是多新鲜的事情。  
……扯什么鬼，他简直想立马飞去多伦多，揪着DeRozan的衣领问他“你他妈凭什么什么都不告诉我？”  
万幸的是很快就要全明星了，他因此执拗地甚至没有给他的男友发去慰问短信。  
比起隔着十万八千里，连脸贴脸都做不到遑论心交心，Stephen Curry现在更想真真实实地看到他的男友还好好地、坚强地活在这个世界上，没有忘记如果他不开心，也会有另一个人为此而伤心。  
“我都快要被他搞得躁郁症了。”Curry盯着自己编辑了百八十遍的短信界面，在心里无声呐喊，最后还是选择关了机蒙头睡觉。

Demar DeRozan并不是没有想过要亲口告诉Stephen Curry，让他知道自己有抑郁症这件事情。  
然而他开不了口。  
他清楚自己的处境有多么的难堪，他害怕自己一出口会克制不住自己的悲伤甚至哭泣，他努力地吞咽着自己的消极，他担心他那个一直高高兴兴的男友会被他拖累。  
抑郁症是什么好东西吗？也值得分享的？也值得分享给自己爱的人吗？  
内心不断地自我诘问让他在现实面前畏缩了，他不忍心看见那个仍像是少年般洒脱的人被凡尘俗世而累。  
DeRozan当然知道Stephen Curry很爱他。他也毫不例外地爱着他。同为09级，那个年轻人在摸爬滚打中生出了光，居然也还会担忧地问他有没有被媒体问过关于他的事情。  
“你根本就是最好的嘛，是09届最好……嗯，是09届除了我以外最好的球员。我们可以并列第一。”他不由地想起某次赛后，他们在酒店打得火热，Curry搂着他脖子喘息着说过的话。  
“那当然。”DeRozan亲吻着他笑道。  
可是直到现在他还没有收到Stephen Curry的一丁点儿消息。  
“他一定是生气了。”

全明星的活动安排得满满当当。不幸的是他们并不在一个队伍，各个队伍的活动还是要分开做。幸运的是全明星上，Curry精打细算选到了DeRozan。  
“你应该要夸一下我，而不是什么都不说就这么凶地干我。我快要怀疑你是不是真的有抑郁症了，抑郁症病人都像你一样这么有活力……等一下，轻、轻点啊！”Curry紧紧攥着床单的手简直快要把床单揪破了。DeRozan不讲道理地把他带回了自己的房间，不由分说地脱了他的衣服。现在他们已经进行到沉默地做爱这一步了，DeRozan甚至还没有想要说话的迹象。  
因疼痛而控制不住想要掐进DeRozan肩膀的手，最后还是没能真的下手，压抑着疼痛喘息的间隙，Curry皱眉看着他说：“我说，全明星跟我一个队这种好事，你都不多稍微温柔一点的吗？”  
然后他感到DeRozan放缓了力道，缓缓亲吻抚摸过他身体的样子像极了一只温柔的金毛。  
“别……有点痒。”他摸了摸DeRozan的头发。手感也的确很像花椰菜。  
“我在想你是不是生气了。”DeRozan看着他说。  
“你还想跟我提这个问题？”Curry脸带怒色的看着他，只不过潮湿的双眼和红肿的嘴唇还是出卖了他的灵魂，“我快要气死了。”  
他看着DeRozan的眼神忽地暗沉，突然又觉得有点心疼。  
他不是没有思考过DeRozan为什么不亲口跟他说这件事，可是无数次思考的结果都是隐秘的伤痛感。他上网找过关于抑郁症的资料，甚至咨询队医关于这方面的知识。似乎大多数的抑郁症患者都不太愿意向亲人吐露自己的病情，敢于说出口已经是一个巨大的进步了。  
难免感到心酸。  
“但其实我真的很想知道，你为什么不早一点告诉我？我甚至比别的人晚知道，Demar，我只是……真的不想你一个人承担太多痛苦。”  
DeRozan沉默地搂着他的身体。交合着的躯体依然火热，2月的洛杉矶其实并不冷，可是他的心却一直像多伦多的二月一样冰冷，甚至还在飘着雪花。那些孤岛漂浮的日子让他迷茫。混混沌沌地过去的日子里，突然遇到了一个闯进他心里的人是什么样的感觉？  
“我担心我影响到你。”他如释重负般在Curry的耳边吐露自己的心声，眼前的赤裸的躯体让他怀疑自己刚才究竟在想点什么东西，说停就停也未免太掉份了一点吧。  
说完便按着Curry的腰猛烈地撞送了起来，甚至没给他一点说话的机会，就堵住了他的嘴巴。  
“但是我现在觉得不会了，你只要乖乖地被我干就好了，我就是这么凶，”DeRozan狠狠地撞入了Curry的身体，“要照顾抑郁症病人的情绪。”  
Curry愣了一下，快感瞬间带着他在欲海浮沉。刚刚准备好的长篇大论被那位“抑郁症病人”蛮劣的动作冲得七零八落。然而随即他就笑了出来。  
幸好啊，幸好他还没有失去希望。  
他们在纸醉金迷的洛杉矶的夜晚倾诉着自己的欲望。肢体交缠的充实感在不算很大的房间里竟然营造出了浪漫的感觉。DeRozan几乎亲吻遍了他的全身，甚至是他前不久刚刚受伤的脚踝。

“话说，你跟Lowry有点过分亲密了吧。”  
“你在吃醋吗？”  
DeRozan抱着Curry的手收紧了一些。怀抱中充溢着的温暖让他感到了幸福。  
“别抱的那么紧，晚饭真的吃了很多……”  
“哦？你是想多运动一下吗？”


End file.
